Fluff and Bother
by Sadious
Summary: With the entrance of new students comes many changes, including the behavior of the local sheep...


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HP… so don't ask… and although there is a vague reference to Fruits Basket (an orange cat named Kyo) I don't own that either… even though the cat is the same colour and name as the character it wasn't intended to show any other resemblance to the actual Kyo from the anime.

Author's Note: Well, I'm kind of half author, this was a joint effort with my best friend (MissNys) so if you want to flame someone, send them all to her. puts up giant neon sign over her account with an arrow pointing down I'm sure you can follow signs Now, remember, this story was made purely in fun while we were bored out of our minds in classes, we got into lots of trouble for laughing during class. I hope it's as fun to read as it was for us to write….. And yes, it's very odd and may make no sense, but entertainment IS entertainment after all! (btw this story is just us adding ourselves and a bunch of our friends into the HP story so… yah) Oh, and reviews are always (of course) welcome!

**Chapter 1 - So it Begins**

It was a bit daunting staring up at those large mahogany doors. Nys sighed and looked over at her best friend Sam, Sam didn't notice her because she was busy making faces at her cat, Kyo. She was literally making faces; she had this amazing ability to mold herself into anything as well as molding everything around her. The only thing she couldn't do is change a thing's molecular structure, that was Megan Joyce's ability. Nys looked over at Meg, she was staring at the ceiling, well the shadows where the ceiling should be. Her … err … pet was on her shoulder, it was something she had created a long time ago. That was her talent, to take anything from her surroundings, including the air around them, and make it into anything she could imagine. It was a little tough when she gets bored because things just start popping up. In fact, when any of them got too emotional, their talents went a little haywire. It was well known that if Sam ever sprouted cat ears and a spiky tail you run. Nys looked back to Sam and saw that she looked like something between an orc and a mutilated giant, Nys couldn't help but laugh. Of course, a starchy looking woman chose that moment to pop up in front of them. Sam squeaked and snapped back to a human face; though Nys didn't know id that was her actual face. The lady with the rod up her butt was giving Nys a dangerous look. She glanced down and noticed that she was fiddling with a throwing knife. _Ah boredom_. She smiled sweetly and handed it to the lady. A raised eyebrow was all she got for her trouble.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor house. Should you be sorted into Gryffindor, you will answer to me." _Geeze, how huffy can you get? _"In a few moments these doors will open and you will make your way to the head table. After you are sorted you will sit at your respective table. Since there are only a few of you this will not take long." That was true; there were only 7 of them. There was a loud bang as the formidable door swung open of their own accord. Professor McPrissybutt turned and said, "follow me," in a clipped voice. Only one thought raced through Nys' mind as they stepped into the Great Hall. _Man our old school was chinsey! _

The school was in an uproar. Transfer students from Canada were coming to Hogwarts. All the students were confused as to why anyone would transfer 3 weeks into the school year, and why to Hogwarts, especially with all that had happened in the previous year. Harry Potter was among these confused individuals and at present he and Hermione were listening to Ron's ideas on why it was happening. "Maybe the other school was shut down because they were teaching the Dark Arts out in the open. Or maybe the teachers got so fed up with the students that they kicked them out. Or! Maybe their spies for you-know…"

"Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched, "say his name, Ron, it won't change a thing. Personally, I don't think that Dumbledore would invite anyone into Hogwarts if they could be a threat, but I guess we should keep an eye on them depending on what houses their in." Ron nodded in agreement and fiddled with his fork, you could almost hear his stomach grumbling. Harry was starting to get hungry himself, were still in Divination even in sixth year and those stairs could really work up an appetite. Trelawney was still portraying his doom when he had set off for his dorm room that afternoon. Now he was sitting here, waiting for some unknown foreigners to show and seriously contemplating coercing some food from the house elves behind the fruit portrait. Looking over at Hermione rambling on about how having foreign students coming to Hogwarts would be an excellent learning experience, he thought better of it. Harry didn't think he could survive another S.P.E.W. lecture.

There was a loud bang as the hall doors opened. A very strange group of people filed in after Professor McGonagall. There had to be only 7 students there and most of them had their familiars with them. A tall boy with short dirty blonde hair had a pair of miniature dolphins dancing around his head, another girl had what looked like a cat trying to eat her head. Harry jumped when the cat hat looked at him. Hermione jabbed him with her elbow, "look at that girl, she's wearing a pimp hat, and what is that creature on that girls' shoulder?" He looked and found that one of the two girls in the lead was indeed wearing a hat that looked rather silly. _Were all Canadians like this or was it just the wizards?_ The others weren't as out there. One of the boys didn't have his familiar with him at all. One rather tall boy had what looked like a white teddy bear draped over his shoulder, and the other girl in front had a dark orange cat in her arms.

When they reached the front, Dumbledore silenced the many giggling students, including Hermione and Ron, by raising his hand. "Students of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce you to the transfer students from Canada. They will be joining the sixth years so move over and make room for those entering your houses. Please welcome them as you have welcomed all new students to our school for they will be with us for the duration of their schooling. Let us begin this most unusual sorting." There was a shuffling noise as the sixth and fifth years split apart a bit. Professor McGonagall walked forward to stand stiffly beside the sorting hat.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. This will determine what house you are to belong to." She unrolled a short piece of parchment and began to read off the names. "Tyler McGilfrey!" The boy with the dolphins floating around his head stepped up beside the professor. She glared at the dolphins until they spread apart enough for her to place the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Came the hat's proclaiment after a few moments. Once the hat was removed, the dolphins came back with a vengeance. Tyler was flinching when he sat down beside Ron because the dolphins were whipping his face with their tails repeatedly.

"Nyssa Davis!" The girl with the pimp hat walked up to McGonagall and removed her hat. Short, auburn hair fell out form beneath the rim. Again the sorting hat announced a Gryffindor. The girl, Nyssa, made a high pitched squealing sound and actually skipped to the table, causing Tyler to break into laughter when she plopped down beside him. Nyssa smiled and nodded to those that were staring at her, Harry included. "Mike Blackwell!" was announced next. The boy stepped forward, causing the little white bear on his shoulder to lift its head. It growled at the hat when it was placed on Mike's head. He stood slightly to the side so everyone got to see the unusual objects sprouting from his back. Fluffy pink wings sprouted out of the back of his robes. Quite a few girls giggled at that, until he flashed them a grin that is. It seemed that quite a fee of them melted. Unsurprisingly, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He sauntered over to the table, flashing that smile to the girls along the way, and sat down next to Harry. Nyssa grinned at her colleagues when "Bryan Jackson" was called forward.

"Slytherin!" It was a shock seeing as how 3 of the 7 had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Nyssa, having replaced her hat, just laughed out loud as the Slytherin table applauded.

"Megan Joyce!" Harry finally got a good look at her familiar. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Harry was sure that Hermione would be drilling Megan about it later. Megan was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Alicia Bungar!" The girl with what seemed like a cat on her head stepped forward sheepishly. "You will have to remove your… headgear," McGonagall said sternly. Alicia lowered her head and murmured something. "Speak up child."

"I can't!" She yelled. And then said quieter, "it's stuck, he won't let go."

"He?" The professor's eyebrows went up.

"He's my familiar … I guess." McGonagall reached towards the hat/cat, presumably to remove it. An audible growl came from the girl's head. "Ghaa! Not the fangs, not the fangs!" She was running around in circles.

"Fine! Choose a house and go sit!" McGonagall blurts out, scaring everyone. Megan came forwards and hit the cat/hat on the nose; she headed back to Ravenclaw, shoving a blubbering Alicia before her. "Sam Nicolai!" The only girl left stepped forward with her bright orange cat still in her arms. She was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and another squeal came from Nyssa. Harry guessed that they were close friends. Dumbledore began his usual lecture and after a basic review of the school rules, the feast appeared before them. There was a squeak from Sam, and Nyssa just yelled out "food!" and dug in. Harry was a bit confused but he was too hungry to care at the moment.

Draco was a little put out by the turn of events that evening. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. Of course they had gotten most of the new students, including the one that had caught his eye. _What was her name? Sam? _Draco had always had a thing for tall blondes, well she wasn't exactly blonde, she had a fairly light brown hair but that could be fixed. Draco looked at the boy that had been sorted into Slytherin, and caught him looking back. The boy, Bryan, instead of looking away, got a dreamy smile on his face and kept staring at Draco. Draco started to feel uneasy; he had seen that look before, mainly on Pansy Parkinson. And from the reactions of the girls when that pink winged ponce Blackwell smiled, Draco's rep as the school heartthrob was in jeopardy. Glancing again at the boy, Jackson, Draco groaned. Turning to the feast appearing in front of him he got the feeling that this was not going to be one of his best years.

Authors Note: Yah.. Kinda long I think, I don't know how long this will actually end up looking when it's up. This is probably the longest chapter that's been written so far (yes, more have been written already, but I still need to type them up) So, yah, this chapter isn't the greatest but it does get better… more entertaining. Rating is only T right now for occasional swearing but depending on what gets written later (if my thoughts come to life… sort of …) then I'll probably have to bump it up a little Anyways, review if you want. Thanks!


End file.
